OtRa CaRa BoNiTa
by viktor jos krum
Summary: al fin me inspire hice el 1 cap! Y NO ES UN SLASH! Un regalo para mis lectores! Es un misterio como el elegante Blaise Zabini se convirtio en un chico sin amor... descubrelo aqui... sacado de el ff MI JUGUETE.
1. Default Chapter

Holaaaa a todos, bueno antes que comiencen a leer este finc tienen que saber que este es el primer mini finc que he hecho, así que espero que me digan sinceramente que les pareció, es del pasado de Blaise, según mi ff, y aclarara unas cosas del ff MI JUGUETE, por eso lo escribí, ya que no tenía como sumarlo al otro, aquí esta. Me costo mucho escribirlo porque desde el punto de vista que quería hacerlo era dificil.  
  
Ya era el ultimo año en Hogwarst, luego de eso su vida se haría fastidiosa, asi pensaba ella, sus padres querían que fuese una mujer de negocios, ¿qué clase de negocios? Ni ella lo sabe, pero en esta época moderna todo era posible, aunque sus padres eran chapados a la antigua, por esto tenían ideas muy diferentes a la de su linda y sexy hija, Sasha Cleopatra Mantford, era una mujer astuta, elegante y si se podía mala, no por nada estaba en Slytherin la casa de los diabólicos, cualquier cosa para Sasha era un juego en el cual ella tenía que ganar, los días de la graduación se acercaba, ya todos sabían los resultados de sus pruebas, ella salió muy bien, porque negarlo, era una genio, lo cual la hacía aun mas grande, la combinación de sus dones podría destruir a cualquiera, según la tradición Slytherin (para mujeres) era tener sexo con alguien a quien el grupo eligiera, claro esta no podía ser sino solo de con un chico Slytherin, para ellas los demás están por debajo de su rango, es mas a veces piensan que un slytherin no sería suficiente, necesitaban algo mas grande, pero como era una obligación, obviamente predispuesta por ellas mismas, tenían que hacerlo, generalmente elegían a chicos menores, era mas divertido, además era casi obligación enseñarles para jóvenes futuras, - veamos - dijo Marle, una de las 5 chicas del septimo año de slytherin, que se encontraban en ese momento sentadas eligiendo cual sería la presa de su amiga, (eso era una regla ninguna podía elegir a su candidato) - bien no creo que ningún niño de 1ro quiera y pueda JAJAJA, pero es verdad, de segundo puede ser, mas todos son muy raros, así que elegiré para ti Sasha uno de tercero - todas las demás estaban atentas para escuchar cual era - are por descarte,, consideremos al mas popular de su año... Draco Malfoy... no ese no, dejémoslo para otra, que tal... ese chico flaco que esta sentado junto a él - todas voltearon a verle la cara a un moreno, que hablaba animadamente con el platino - si ese - dijo Regí - bien.. ya me acorde como se llama... te toca hacerlo con Blaise Zabini... espero que le enseñes bien - Sasha vio a su presa, y en su cara se esbozo una sonrisa, que para algunos podía parecer picara y para otros diabólica, Sasha se levanto de su asiento dejando a sus amigas seguir con su trabajo (la selección de las presas) .  
  
Es así como comienza esta historia donde se jugara todo por el todo...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción ta cortito pero es un adelanto de lo que viene para el proximo año, espero que me digan que les parece y que expectativas tienen con este mini finc, queno va a pasar de diez capitulos según calculo, es que creì que mi amigo Blaise se merece uno jejeje, bueno Kisses cuídense y que pasen una muyyyy feliz navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	2. capitulo 1

Bueno esto lo tenia escrito ya desde hace mucho tiempo, yo dije q era un mini ff y es un mini ff, solo para q sepan, después de este quedan 2 capitulos mas y se termina pues mi intencion es narrar una mini historia que explique mejor el comportamiento de Blaise en "MI JUGUETE" que pronto volvera a ser publicado cuiden y bye!

Blaise! Te enteraste? –

Alguien lo sacaba de su sueño… y lo zarandeaba para q despertara… el ya sabia quien era, pues solo alguien tenia las agallas suficiente para despertarlo – que quieras Draco? - dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos para ver bien… - mañana es la noche de las iniciaciones! – le decía su amigo bastante entusiasmado – la noche de que? - pregunto el moreno, mientras Draco se acomodaba al lado suyo en la cama con ánimos de explicarle – la noche de las iniciaciones! – dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo… Blaise se le quedo viendo ¿¿?¿? – Draco suspiro con fastidio… - que harías sin mi? – le dijo el platino – no sé… tal vez dormir bien? – contesto Blaise con una risa sarcástica – puede que si… pero te perderías de lo interesante de la vida – dijo Draco mosqueado ( N/A : ok q les explico, el comportamiento de Draco Malfoy, el y Blaise son amigos… Los mejores que hay, y entre ellos dos se tienen un código de conducta… q luego ustedes mismos se darán cuenta) - o si claro – dijo irónicamente Blaise, pero una almohada le asestó en la cara – Hey! – gtio Blaise al rubio – te vas a callar y dejar explicarte! – grito Draco – OK – dijo Blaise como perro regañado, no por nada Draco era una hostia de fastidioso, y si no le dejaba explicarse no lo iba a dejar en paz todo el día… unos minutos de silencio… Blaise miro como Draco acomodaba la almohada en su espalda para recostarse… y luego hojeaba un libro que había en la mesa de noche de Blaise –ME VAS A DECIR! – grito exasperado Blaise – pero que humor – dijo Draco – Oh si tengo que darte las gracias por venir todas las mañanas y despertara a fuerzas de saltos en mi cama dos horas antes e que comiencen las clases – contesto Blaise, pero Draco, como siempre, solo escuchaba las partes que le convenían, de todo lo q le dijo Blaise el escucho " gracias por venir todas las mañanas y despertarme….antes que comiencen las clases ." el rubio sonrio -de nada Blaise, el moreno levanto una ceja – bueno a lo que iba antes que me distrajeras, la noche de la inicion, las chicas del quinto año de regalo de despedida a su casa regalan una noche especial a los de menores rango, algo por el estilo hacen los varones pero con las chicas – explico sonriente Draco.

Blaise dio un largo bostezo – y para eso me despiertas? – pregunto, a los cual Draco fruncio el ceño - me tomo la molestia de venir a contarte una gran noticia y me ignoras! – grita Draco – no… solo que me lo podías decir después - apunto Blaise – bueno si tanto te fastidio acuéstate a dormir de nuevo – dijo picado Draco (N/A sepan q Draco es un niño mimado como pueden saber así q tienen q entender sus mini berriches para con Blaise a ver si asi consigue lo que quiere) pero Draco no recibió respuesta… todo callado hasta q un leve ronquido lo alerto… Blaise se había quedado dormido viendo hacia el otro lado… era imposible, vio su reloj todavía faltaba para q marcara "hora de desayuno" asi q Draco termino quedándose dormido jutno a su amigo.

AH! - el grito se escucho en todo Slytherin… - Blaise Zabini estaba en boxers en medio de la habitación de chicos de tercero, solo yu su reloj marcaba "hora de correr a clases" miro a la cama de Draco, que estaba toda hecha un lio de mantas pero no estaba Draco " me las vas a pagar" pensó Blaise, se coloco sus pantalones, su guarda camisa y su camisa del uniforme… y salio corriendo llevando los libros de transformaciones… su primera clase del día, justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta un chica lo detuvo – hola nene – dijo en tono sensual –eh hola – contesto Blaise, a la muchacha, que era preciosa, ojos verdes brillante, cabello negro liso, cortado a la perfección hasta mas debajo de sus orejas, una silueta perfecta, su piel se veía tersa – te llamas Blaise no? – pregunto la muchacha que parecía de años mayores – este… si – contesto Blaise – espero verte esta noche en la fiesta – dijo la muchacha acercándosele, acerco su cara a la de Blaise, este estaba respirando entrecortadamente – deberías apresurarte… vas tarde para clases – murmuro y siguió caminando, Blaise respiro profundo y vio el reloj de la sala común que decía "vas tarde!" el muchacho entro en si y se fue corriendo…

La puerta del salón de transformaciones resonó, - pase – dijo la profesora Mcgonagald, un muchacho flaco moreno entro – disculpe la tardanza profesora – murmuro Blaise – 5 puntos menos para Slytherin y que no se repita… tome asiento – dijo la profesora, Blaise pensó que tuvo mucha suerte pues otras veces le quitaba 20 puntos dependiendo del humor que cargara la profesora, Blaise giro para ver que puestos habían solos, Draco le hizo señas con la mano pues al lado del rubio estaba solo, pero Blaise pensó en vengarse… sabia que Draco lo había dejado pasar de largo durmiendo para darle un lección pero si Draco Malfoy era manipulador Blaise también, el moreno se dirigió a donde estaba Draco pero en vez de tomar asiento siguió de largo, Draco se le quedo mirando atónito, Blaise tomo asiento dos puesto mas atrás de Draco junto a Nott, cosa que pico a Draco pues Nott siempre intentaba hacerse amigo de ellos el y Blaise y ambos nunca lo habían permitido pues no lo soportaban.

La clase paso muy lentamente y termino, todos los chicos estabas saliendo pero justo cuando Draco iba a tomar a Blaise para hablar Mcgonagald llamo la atención de Blaise – Zabini tendrás que venir esta noche a cumplir un castigo, son demasiados retrasos y no puedo concebir que sigas haciéndolo – dijo la profesora sin mostrar ninguna emoción – pero pro… - se iba quejar Blaise a lo cual la profesora lo miro severamente dando por zanjada la cuestión.

Draco esperaba afuera a su amigo – hey Blaise que fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto el rubio – dejame en paz Malfoy – dijo Blaise de mal humor y siguió caminado – estas loco! - grito Draco y todos voltearon a verlos – ustdes que miran - escupio Blaise al resto y siguió caminando – estas enojado por lo de esta mañana? – pregunto Draco caminando a su lado – si! Se supone que eres mi amigo!- reclamo Blaise – era un broma Blaise – se defendio Draco – ah si? Pues Mcgonagald no lo vio asi! – reclamo Blaise – a que te refieres? – pregunto Draco – que me castigo! – grito el moreno – oh… y eso que? – pregunto Draco, pues los castigos de mcgonagald no eran tan severos – adivina que noche es hoy Draco Malfoy? – pregunto Blaise resoplando de ira –uh – cayo en cuenta – bueno pero no es mi culpa . dijo Draco – no quiero hablar contigo Malfoy.- y siguió caminando.

El sabia que Draco no tenia la culpa, pero de alguna forma sentía que tenia que descargar la rabia con èl, pues por su culpa se quedo dormido y no lo despertó y se arruino la semi cita que tenia con la morena preciosa y todo en ese día iba de mal en peor!...

Continuara…

Volveran a hacer amigos Draco y Blaise…

Esa chica morena… que hara…?

Como se librara Blaise del castigo… todo esto y mucho mas en el penultimo cap de

OTRA CARA BONITA.


End file.
